Dark
by bubblegum-cheeky
Summary: A girl named Amy used to be the happiest girl in the world, and she had the best life she could ever have. Until, one day all that changed, even Amy herself. Will she ever be the cheerful girl she was before? Rated T for murder and foul language.
1. Prologue

There was once a girl who once had everything she wanted and had the best life ever.. Until..

One day she was walking home from school. When she got there, she took her house keys out her pocket and opened the front door. She came in and closed the door behind her. She accidentally stepped on something. She looked down to see that she stepped on a bloody knife.

"Eeek!", She screamed. Then she saw something shocking. Her mother's dead body was on the floor, and there was blood everywhere. "OH MY GOD MOM!"  
She fell onto her knees and started crying. "Why? Why did this have to happen?!", She yelled. "Who could have done something like this?!"

She continued crying and crying the rest of the day. And ever since that horrible day, everything changed, even she changed. She wasn't the girl she was anymore, she's someone else now. There's no way she can go back to the girl she was before.

No way.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's P.O.V.:

Right now, I'm sleeping, I'm dreaming. In the dream, I was chasing someone. It was a rainy day too. I continued running and running, until I tripped. I tried shouting, but it didn't work. But then I realized something. I don't have a body. It's really shocking, I know. So anyway, I got up and continued running and running, until I saw a big huge light. I got happy and thought I was finally going to find the person I'm chasing after. But then, I stopped. In front of me was an ocean. A huge one. Then without thinking, and without caring, I jumped in the ocean and started swimming forward. "I have to do this, I have to do this", I thought. I don't know why but I just have to.

Then I started drowning, drowning, and drowning, and-

"AHHHHHHH!"

I woke up from my dream. I was covered in sweat, and I had a bad feeling in my chest. My heart was pounding really hard that I felt I was going to puke it out any minute now.

I looked at the clock, and it was 6:30am. "Oh right, today's the first day of school." I got up and made my bed. Then I changed into my school uniform. It was a white blouse with a red bibbon on it that came with a light blue skirt and white high-knee socks and these cute brown shoes.

Then I went downstairs and made some breakfast for myself. That's right, I live by myself since both of my parents are dead.

After I was done with everything I needed to do, I went out the door and started walking to school. When I got there I saw lots of people crowded around the school. It was really loud and there were alot of people talking.

I started walking around when I got pushed down by someone. I look up to see a brown squirrel looking straight at me.

"S-Sally?!", I said.

"That's right. I just came here to tell you that I'll make your life a living hell, so you better watch out. And if try to get near my boyfriend Sonic, I'll kill you and expose you to everyone."

After that she walked off laughing. I was about to stand up, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see her boyfriend, that's right. The one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog. 


	3. Chapter 3

Amy's P.O.V.:

I was about to stand up, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see her boyfriend, that's right. The one and only, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Are you okay?", He asked me.

"Oh uh, yeah. Thanks."

He helped me up and then after that, the bell started ringing. "I'll see you later, uh..", he looked at me confused.

"Amy."

"Right, see ya Amy!"

Meanwhile I was walking in the hallway. I saw my locker then walked to it and opened it. Then I put all the books I didn't need inside it. Then I grabbed the books I did need, then I closed it.

I took a look at my schedule.

Period 1: English, Mr. Rowler Room: 113 Period 2: Art, Ms. Elise Room: 306 Period 3: Science, Mrs. Sira Room: 214 Period 4: Lunch, 2nd floor Period 5: Math, Mr. Spivey Room: 120 Period 6: Physical Education, Mr. Hernandez Period 7: Social Studies, Mrs. Howe

"Okay, so I have English first!" I started walking to English. When I got there, I walked inside the classroom. There were people everywhere. Some were sitting in their seats, and some were standing up and talking.  
I took a seat in the 3rd row. Infront of me was, yeah you guessed it. Sonic.  
I saw Sally sitting in the 1st row. "Ugh, dammit. Not her!", I said to myself as I facepalmed.

The bell rang and the teacher came in. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a black tie on it, brown jeans, and your "average men shoes".

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Rowler. I will be your English teacher for the year. I look forward to a great year with you guys. Since you guys are now seniors, I want you to behave like one."

An hour passed by and the bell finally rang.

I got up from my seat and grabbed my textbooks. Sonic walked up to me. I got nervous because of what Sally said, but I tried to calm down.

"Hey Amy, what class do you have next?" he asked me.

"Oh, uh, Art, with Ms. Elise.", I answered.

"Me too, let's walk there together!"

"Okay!"

Then the two of us walked to art class together. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Sally was glaring at me.

I'm fucked, I just know. I'm doomed, she is so going to kick my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy's P.O.V.:

Sonic and I walked to Art class together. But I don't get it, why is he being nice to me all of a sudden? Isn't he suppose to hang out with Sally instead of me?

Anyway, we walked inside the art room and sat in the 4th row next to each other. I looked around, and luckily, Sally isn't here. Thank god, she gets on my nerves and I'm tired of it.

The bell rang and everyone quickly went to their seats. The art teacher Ms. Elise walked in. She was wearing a t-shirt and a mini skirt that has these blue hearts on it.  
"Hello class. My name is Ms. Elise and I'll be your art teacher for the year. It's really nice to meet you all and I'm realy looking forward to working with you guys."  
Ms. Elise stopped and thought for a minute. "How about this class? I'll give you your first assignment. There are papers and crayons in that table over there." She pointed at the table in the back of the room. "All of you are going to get some and then make a creative poster describing your life. For example, if you really like listening to music, then perhaps you'd proably draw music notes or something related to that on your poster. Everyone got it?" All the students nodded. "Okay, then you can get started!" she said cheerfully.

Everyone rushed to the back of the room to go get their materials, then everyone got started. Me, well, I'll tell you what I drew on my poster. Since I like music, I drew some music notes and different types of instruments I like. I'm also a video game type of person so I drew some stuff related to that.

I glanced at Sonic and saw that he was already done with his poster. I got done too, so the both of us showed them to Ms. Elise then gave them to her. After that we sat back in our seats.

"The teacher seems really nice, doesn't she?"

I realized that someone is talking to me. I looked up to see a cute rabbit. "Oh, yeah she does."

She thought for a moment. "Oh! Excuse my manners. My name is Cream the Rabbit, it's nice to meet you!" "My name is Amy, it's nice to meet you too."  
Cream smiled warmly at me. "I hope we can become great friends Amy."

For once in my life, I smiled too. "Thanks, same here." "Oh hi Cream." I turned around and saw that was Sonic who said that. "Oh, hi Sonic! How's it going? It's been a while!" Cream smiled at him.  
"Everything's going okay for me." Sonic replied while smiling back.

20 minutes later class was over and the bell rang. I got up from my seat and heard Cream asking me something. "Amy, what class do you have next?"  
"Oh, I have Science next." I showed her my schedule. "Oh, we're in the same science class!"

"And as for me," We looked at Sonic. "I have Math next, which sucks since it's really boring."

"Aww, I feel sorry for you Sonic!" Cream told him, pretending to look sad. "Well, I'll see you girls later, bye!"

"Bye Sonic!"

Cream and I were finally at Science class. Turns out that Sally's bestfriend Mina is in the same class as us. Ugh, I really hate her. She's exactly like Sally, they're both sluts and they always bully people. They think it makes them look cooler, but it actually makes them look like jerks to me. I don't even know what Sonic sees in Sally in the first place.

No thinking about that now. I'll just think about other things.

"Well, if it isn't Amy Rose." 


	5. Chapter 5

Amy's P.O.V:

"Well, if it isn't Amy Rose."

"Huh?" I looked up to see a familiar green hedgehog looking at me. "Who are you?" I asked him. "You mean you don't remember? Why, I'm Scourge the Hedgehog!" he responded.  
"Oh, right. It's you.." I looked away and tried to make it look like I didn't want to talk to him.

School was now over and I was walking home by myself.  
"Ugh, so hot" I mumbled.  
I started crossing the street. Out of nowhere, a car came driving down real fast and almost crashed into me. But luckily, I jumped out of the way as fast as I could.

Then, someone came out the car, and that someone.. was Scourge.  
"Oh, hey Rose" he said, smirking and winking at me. "What the hell, you almost killed me you idiot-"  
Scourge covered my mouth and pinned me against a wall. "Shhhh!"  
After that, he started kissing my cheeks and my neck.  
"Mmm, so good" he mumbled.  
"S-Stop it!" I yelled as I strugged trying to get off his grip. But I failed. My eyes went wide when I saw him about to grab my breats. "Mmph!" I tried pushing him away, but I couldn't.  
Then out of nowhere, someone came and kicked Scourge on his back making him fall onto the ground. I looked up to see that it was Sonic who kicked him.

"S-Sonic..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Amy's P.O.V:

"S-Sonic..."

X X X

"What the hell are you trying to do to her?!" Sonic yelled at Scourge, making everyone look at them.

"And why the hell are you here?" Scourge asked as he stood up glaring at Sonic.

"Just leave Amy alone! She didn't do anything to you. I swear, if you try doing anything to her, you're going to pay for it!"

That was the last straw. Scourge was about to punch Sonic, Amy stepped infront of Scourge. Then, right before Sonic's eyes, Scourge accidentally punches Amy in her face, making her fall onto the ground.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs and fell to the ground on his knees. "Amy, are you okay?!" Sonic looked at Scourge with anger in his eyes. Then he picked Amy up, and carried her to the hospital.

X X X

Sonic's P.O.V.:

Meanwhile at the hospital, Sonic was in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come and tell him if Amy is okay.

"I hope she'll be alright, I'm really worried.." Sonic thought to himself. Finally, the doctor came.  
"Doc, is she gonna be okay?" Sonic asked him in a worried tone.  
"Yes, but she's gonna have to stay home for a few days, and she'll need somebody to watch over her." The doctor answered.  
"Then.." Sonic looked down then looked up at the doctor. "Then can I do it?"  
"That is Amy's decision. Here, I'll let you see her for a bit, she's in room 114."  
"Thanks Doc" Sonic grinned and walked to the hospital room.

"Room 114.." Sonic said to himself. After walking around he finally found the room Amy is in.

"I hope this works out..."

Sonic turned the door knob and slowly opened the door, walking in. He gasped when he saw something shocking.

X X X

Hope you liked it. Oh, and check out my other story called Afterlife Adventure. I need you guys to tell me whether you think I should continue the story or not. Anyway, thank you for supporting my first story ever, it means alot to me! It really does! Please review! Bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

Normal P.O.V.:

Sonic turned the door knob and slowly opened the door, walking in. He gasped when he saw something shocking.

X X X

"A-Amy...?"

Amy was lying in the bed with half of her face covered up. She slowly looked up at Sonic and smiled weakly. "Sonic.."

"Amy.." He slowly walked towards her and took her hand. "H-How are you feeling..?"

"Not that good.." She looked down and closed her eyes, then opened them.

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" She slowly looked up and saw Sonic crying, tears streaming down at his face.

"I-I'm so sorry..." He looked up at her. "It's my fault. I should have stopped him, but no. I had to be a complete idiot and not do anything to protect you. "I-I'm so sorry Amy.."

He hugged her and started crying. Amy hugged back weakly. "Don't cry. It's not your fault, it's Scourge's fault. You did nothing wrong, so don't think of yourself like that. Okay Sonic?" She looked up at him and slowly wiped his tears away with her thumb.

"Thank you Amy.." They continued hugging for what felt like forever. 


End file.
